Peeping Tom: What He Deserves
by Saki K
Summary: The two brothers are getting it on! But wait, someone's watching from the window... [Uchihacest Itasasu LEMON] For Lunamaru


Request story for **Lunamaru**! Sorry it took like, months...XP I hit this writer's block, and couldn't think of anything for weeks ;—;

I couldn't include everything that you asked for in the story, but I think there's a twist to it and hope you don't mind that it didn't turn out the way you'd expected it to be.

So, to the warnings and such baloney.

**Warnings: Yaoi, sex (lemons!), incest, thongs (it was part of da request tho I'm sorry that I didn't include the ice cream, whips, and such XD) and lots of other things that will drive me to hell. and I shall drag my faithful readers with me as well.**

Disclaimer: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Have fun reading. R&R cuz reviews are awesome

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Naruto watched with his mouth open as the two brothers, Itachi and Sasuke started to make out. He was just doing a night stroll past their home when he heard Sasuke _moaning_. Taken over by curiosity, he decided to take a peek at what the two were doing. So there he was, he could feel a nosebleed coming on at the sight of them.

Itachi smirked when he felt a presence outside their window. He knew who it was too. _This ought to be entertaining._ He pushed Sasuke down and kissed him harshly, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Sasuke moaned and complied, not noticing Naruto hiding in the bushes and watching their 'festivities'.

Sasuke wondered why Itachi kissed him so suddenly, not that he cared much. He thought that he heard rustling in the bushes, but he was too preoccupied with what he and Itachi were doing. Groaning as Itachi started to grind against him, Sasuke pulled the two of them onto the bed, not caring when Itachi started to tear his clothes off.

"Nii-san..."

Itachi kissed his neck, biting gently. Suckling feverishly as he continued his way down. He brushed his hand over Sasuke's cock, rubbing teasingly through the fabric.

Sasuke hates it when he does this. "Get on with it..." he mumbled, thrusting his hips up at the pale hand. Itachi smirked and started to undo Sasuke's pants, before getting up to take off his own. Even after so long of being together, Sasuke couldn't help but blush at the sight of his brother, as he did when he was a virgin. Itachi was just preparing to plunge into him when Sasuke held up a hand to stop him.

"Wait," he panted, "Fingers... you know I'm tight."

Itachi leaned down and kissed him, "That's one of the reasons why I love you, physically." Obeying his younger brother, Itachi wet a few fingers and pushed them into Sasuke one by one.

Naruto watched from outside. Surely soon he was going to die with the lack of blood. He'd never thought that Sasuke was so... experienced. _Well I knew that he wasn't straight, but I didn't think that he'd done it either...and with his _brother_, of all people._

"Ready?" Itachi said huskily, more and more turned on at the sight of his brother underneath him. Sasuke nodded silently, willing himself to relax as Itachi pushed himself into him.

"Ugh!" Sasuke couldn't stop himself from groaning as Itachi slammed into him forcefully and mercilessly. He brother was still a bit on the sadist side, although not as much with him. Itachi always wondered why Sasuke was still so tight after sex for all this time. Both brothers stopped thinking as they reached their climax. Itachi pounded into Sasuke a few times more and felt the two of them coming. The brothers moaned in sync with the other as they came all over the sheets. Naruto didn't blink even once as they were getting it on.

"So... why the sudden sex?" The younger one asked breathlessly.

Itachi didn't answer him, instead he leaned over for a kiss. Sasuke sighed contently and opened his mouth as Itachi's tongue pushed in.

Then suddenly, abruptly, Itachi pulled away. Sasuke looked at his questioningly.

"Come out Naruto, I know you're there." Itachi called out, ignoring his brother's pestering.

"What???" Sasuke yelled as a blushing and still bleeding Naruto crawled out from the bushes.

"Um, hey Sasuke... had fun?" He said awkwardly.

Sasuke then realized he was naked, and was covered by the sticky white substance (wonder what that is) that came bursting out of him, some of Itachi's cum was still leaking out of his ass. He blushed madly and threw the soiled sheets over him and his brother. _Wait a minute... Itachi knew that Naruto was watching! That's why..._

"You... Nii-san you..." Itachi smirked as the realization dawned on Sasuke. He pulled him close.

"Yup."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked thunderstruck. This was really all planned by Itachi？

Itachi shrugged. "When I heard Naruto-kun walk outside I thought, wouldn't this be fun? And Naruto-kun, you can't say that you didn't enjoy it, it looks as if you're going to die because of blood loss." At that, Naruto quickly raised up an arm and wiped the still trickling blood. The last thing he wanted to happen was to die of the lack of blood spurting from his nose; he could imagine it now: _'How did he die?' 'Oh, he was watching two hot brothers getting it on, his virgin eyes couldn't take it.' _Itachi continued speaking, taking the odd theory of Naruto's death from his mind. "...But because you stayed, and I know that my otouto isn't happy with you watching us, you must be punished."

"Like what?"

Itachi thought for a moment. "Go on the streets wearing nothing more than bunny ears and a man thong."

Naruto stared at him, his expression saying 'What-the-fuck'. Clearly he wondered where Itachi came up with such a random request.

"As if, bastard."

"Naruto, you'd better listen to Nii-san," Sasuke warned him. "He'll use the Mangekyu on you and you'd be seeing a lot of Gai... for a long time."

"..." The Kyuubi shuddered. Seeing the solemn look on Sasuke's face, Naruto sighed. "...Er... Fine." It's not like he cared, really. He'd always dreamed of wearing a thong.

"Oh! I just had another thought, do your Orioke No Jutsu and wear the thong."

Naruto gave him a look, "You want me to turn into a girl and wear a man thong?"

"Er... then, go get a girl's thong."

"I don't have a thong!"

"Why not?"

"What-" he stuttered, "-why don't _you _have a thong?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke. "Well, then, Sasuke, go get a thong."

"What makes you think that I have a thong?"

"Then get one of Mother's thongs."

"..."

"Well?"

"...Mother doesn't have thongs..."

Itachi slowly turned and looked at his little brother.

"That's what you think." He said darkly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Er... it just popped into my head the other day while I was pondering what to make of this request...

Hope you liked that, Luna-chan XD If it's horrible, then I'm sorry for my poor skills... I shall get a life now off to get a life...

Sasuke: Mother... thongs...

Itachi: Quite unexpected, I know. I was just dropping off a note in her room telling her that I was going out when I saw her opened drawer... then... there they were...

Naruto: nose still bleeding Sasuke... you should put some clothes on...

Sasuke: Naruto just saw me have sex with my brother... sex... brother... thong...

Itachi: getting new sex ideas

-Saki


End file.
